


CIAO. SAI CHI SONO?

by kate_kate



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:26:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28714983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kate_kate/pseuds/kate_kate
Summary: Qualche giorno fa la mia dolce @LunaStefy ha postato un piccolo racconto in cui un giovanissimo Magnus parla in prima persona di un ragazzo sconosciuto che ha attirato la sua attenzione in modo straordinario. La storia la trovateQUI.Così ho pensato: e se questa attrazione non fosse a senso unico, e qualcuno dall'altra parte provasse gli stessi sentimenti, ma anche la stessa ansia nel dimostrarli?Così è nata questa risposta, il POV del Ragazzo dei fiori.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 7
Kudos: 6





	CIAO. SAI CHI SONO?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LunaStefy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaStefy/gifts).



Ciao.

Sai chi sono?

Sono il ragazzo dei fiori.

Sì, insomma, quello che si aggira con la macchina fotografica nel giardino pubblico di fronte a casa tua. Quello che quasi tutti i giorni va peregrinando in quello spazio così ristretto alla ricerca di una bella inquadratura.

La fotografia è sempre stata la mia passione, fin da piccolo inseguivo fiori e animali per fissarli nel piccolo mondo della mia macchina, per fermarne la vita in un momento infinito, piangendo all’idea che tutto ciò che vedevo, l’indomani, o fra qualche giorno, o qualche mese…non ci sarebbe più stato. Era il mio modo di renderli immortali.

Certo, ora non è più così. Ora fare il fotografo è un lavoro vero, per me. Mi ci guadagno da vivere.

Quello che però mi spinge in quel modesto giardino, per una volta, non sono né fiori né animali.

Sei tu.

Sai, io vivo qui vicino, e una mattina ti ho visto nel caffè all’angolo dove vado a fare colazione. Mi sei apparso così, dal nulla, con quell’aria sbarazzina e disinvolta, con quei tuoi modi così aperti e socievoli - tanto quanto io sono un puledro ombroso - ed eri un’apparizione. In quel momento il mondo si è ristretto ad una figura umana, la tua, e da allora non è esistito più nulla. Perlomeno, nulla di significativo ai miei occhi.

Indossavi dei jeans neri, una camicia color borgogna - sì, a differenza di molti ragazzi, io lo so, che colore è il borgogna, ricorda che sono un fotografo - una giacca appena più chiara. Indumenti modellati sopra un fisico da urlo…

Scusa, non dovrei, sono maleducato…ma eri un sogno. Gli orecchini d’argento, la collana col pendente a forma di punta di freccia, la cintura con la fibbia di acciaio molato, i capelli striati di un colore vinaccia che richiamava quello della camicia: non ho perduto un particolare di quel primo incontro, vedi? Ti muovevi attorno come un gatto soddisfatto. Hai preso il tuo caffè con la panna e l’hai leccata con una piccola lingua rosa, proprio come un felino. Preferisco non dirti che pensieri mi hanno suscitato quella lingua rosea e le tua labbra sporche di crema. Meglio parlarne in un altro momento.

Tu invece non mi hai notato, come avresti potuto? Un allampanato spilungone, tutto capelli e occhi, vestito nel modo più anonimo possibile, quello che mi consente di mescolarmi con la folla e scomparirvi dentro, un’ombra fra le ombre. Perché sai, nessuno sa che mi piacciono i ragazzi, e non le ragazze. Forse i miei fratelli lo hanno capito, ma non ne hanno mai parlato, e sicuramente nessun altro lo sospetta.

Non è una bella cosa.

Cioè, a casa mia non è considerata una bella cosa.

Quindi io faccio finta di niente, e scompaio, così nessuno vede le mie lacrime.

Eppure, mi piacerebbe poterlo gridare dai tetti. Mi piacerebbe essere me stesso, anche in questo aspetto della mia vita, così come sono me stesso quando fotografo. Non so, succederà mai?

Ma comunque non è questo il punto, adesso.

Ti ho visto e non ho potuto fare a meno di seguirti. Oddio, che penserai di me? Un orribile stalker, una brutta persona! Ma io non volevo turbarti, volevo conoscerti. E non avevo il coraggio di attaccare discorso. Ti ho seguito, perciò. E ho fatto la meravigliosa scoperta che tu vivi a neppure un isolato da me, in quella casetta bianca con le finestre arancioni, e un piccolo portico con l’altalena. E fingendo di fotografare, ti ho visto dalla tua finestra.

Mentre scrivevi.

Ti ho visto poi altre volte, e ho capito che tanto tempo a scrivere poteva passarlo sono qualcuno che scrive per mestiere.

Mi sono chiesto che cosa scrivessi.

Saggi? No, non ti si confà. Thriller, horror, fantascienza…no, no. Avevi un’aria sognante, perduto in una visione di paradiso. Tutti i tuoi colori sfacciati, la tua disinvoltura, non esistevano più. Sul tuo viso era dipinta un’espressione tenera, come se in quel momento potessi lasciar finalmente trasparire il tuo vero io, al di là della maschera confidente che indossi di solito.

Scrivevi…d’amore, forse?

Allora, sai, ho pensato che non ero l’unico ad avere dei segreti, a nascondere la mia verità. Ma mentre la mia verità è oscura deprimente, la tua è radiosa e diffonde luce ovunque tu ti rivolga. Così ti ho osservato per ore scrivere con quella tua penna stilografica così vecchio stile - ma quanto affascinante - masticandone la punta, macchiandoti le dita con l’inchiostro della tua fatica e del tuo cuore.

Vorrei tanto sapere cosa c’è, in quel tuo cuore.

Vorrei tanto costruire una storia con la tua penna e la mia macchina fotografica.

E oggi prenderò il coraggio a due mani e ti lascerò questa lettera presso il cancello del tuo giardino. Forse la straccerai seccato, forse riderai di questo giovane sciocco illuso, ma forse chissà, forse, forse…ti avvicinerai a me con la lettera in mano e mi dirai

_“Ti aspettavo”_

Mi piacerebbe darti un nome, giovane radioso.

Ma forse è educato che ti dica prima il mio.

Mi chiamo Alexander.


End file.
